Dance with the Devil
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "Claude resolvera não contestar a lógica de Vossa Alteza, mesmo sabendo que esta, não aplicava-se áquele caso. As palavras de seu mestre eram para ele, lei, independente se este estava ou não correto."


Pouco se ouvia nos fundos da mansão, á não ser a doce valsa que no salão principal tocava sem cessar, embalando casais apaixonados em mais uma das muitas festas dadas pelo pequeno conde Trancy.

Mais uma vez, o garoto o tinha feito com o intuito de atrair Ciel Phanthomhive para suas garras que tanto o cobiçavam. Não que tal cobiça fosse uma paixão platônica, ou algo assim. Era apenas desejo, atração, e nada mais. Ainda assim, não fora muito diferente das demais ocasiões, um desperdício. Outra data á memorar em sua coleção de falhas.

Ainda assim, não havia sido uma oportunidade de todo, inútil. Talvez tivesse sido até mais interessante do que o planejado.

Isto á partir do momento em que ele e seu mordomo, Claude, redirecionaram-se ao quintal, sozinhos, á mercê das sortes e vontades. Alois esboçou um sorriso por conta da paz que o tomara. Deixara as pálpebras caírem sobre suas órbitas azuis, e suspirou, sentindo a brisa gélida soprar em sua face, brincando com seus fios de cabelos dourados.

Ainda assim, estava frustrado. Suas tentativas falhas faziam-no sentir-se inútil.

- Porque ele nunca vem? – Indagou o garoto, demonstrando no seu tom de voz toda a decepção que o desolava.

- Não posso responder-lhe ao certo, Your Highness. – Disse o mordomo. – Mas creio que ele deva ser uma pessoa ocupada.

O pequeno bufou, posicionando sua cabeça entre as duas pequenas e frágeis mãos.

- Seria algo de errado comigo? – Insistia, ignorando á opinião vinda do mais velho.

- Improvável, Your Highness. – Respondera Claude um pouco indiferente quanto ao assunto.

Um segundo suspiro deixou os doces lábios do conde.

- De qualquer forma, pouco me importa. – Disse, cruzando os braços e retorcendo a boca - Pelo menos eu ainda tenho você, não tenho?

Os olhos azuis cintilantes do garoto pairaram na face pálida do demônio.

- Naturalmente. – Concordou.

Enquanto a canção soava, algumas idéias dançavam conforme á mesma na mente do pequenino. O garoto aproximou-se do mais velho, sorrindo, envolveu-o em seus frágeis e pequenos braços.

- Porque nunca me ensinaste á dançar, Claude? – Questionou, fitando-o.

- Dançar? – Repetiu o mordomo – Perdoe-me Vossa Alteza, mas não imaginei que fosse algo de extrema necessidade.

O garoto percorreu as mãos pelo pescoço alheio, acariciando-o.

- Mas estão todos dançando, menos eu. – Lamentava-se, forjando uma expressão chorosa – Eu gostaria de aprender.

- Se assim deseja, assim será. – Sibilou o mordomo, tomando a destra do rapaz na sua, enquanto pousava a mão livre na fina cintura alheia.

O pequeno sorrira sutilmente, conforme os corpos aproximavam-se.

Nisso, o demônio começara á guiá-la em movimentos singelos. Gestos de simples, alguns passos, rodopios, num ritmo calmo, conforme a melodia que soava baixo.

Ambos, tendo como iluminação nada menos do que a luz do luar, moviam seus corpos ao som de uma delicada serenata.

Alois deu-se ao luxo de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, podendo assim, apenas aproveitar o momento, deleitando-se da calmaria, da luz natural, do tilintar que ambos os sapatos faziam conforme tocavam o chão de pedra, apenas sentindo a mão enluvada encobrir a sua, enquanto seu coração dançava dentro do peito, no mesmo ritmo em que seu corpo o fazia.

Mais uma vez suspirara. Não um suspiro frustrado, como os anteriores. Um suspiro aconchegado, que escapara por entre seus lábios macios quase sem querer.

Ao cessar da canção, Claude girou o garoto em torno de seu próprio eixo, soltando sua mão após fazê-lo. O garoto rodopiou uma vez antes de parar, um pouco tonto, com um largo sorriso em sua face.

Gargalhou histérico, sentando-se no chão frio, envolvendo os próprios joelhos com os braços.

- Venha cá. – Chamou, fazendo sinal para o mais velho aproximar-se.

O demônio obedeceu-o, sentando-se ao seu lado sem fitá-lo, com as órbitas douradas vidradas em sabe-se lá o quê.

O loiro pousara a cabeça no peito alheio, fixando os olhos azuis em sua face perfeitamente esculpida, e deixando o silêncio falar por si durante um longo e angustiante momento, até este, tornar-se irritante e digno de quebra.

- No que estás pensando, Claude? – Indagou.

- Em nada. – Respondeu friamente.

Novamente, silêncio.

- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? – Questionou o mais novo, pousando sua pequena e delicada mão no rosto gélido do mordomo.

- O que quiseres, Your Highness. – Assentiu o moreno.

- Demônios podem amar? – Perguntou no tom mais inocente que conseguiu forjar.

O maior pigarreou antes de prosseguir.

- Mas é claro que podem, Vossa Alteza. – Esclareceu, sem dispensar a frieza e indiferença no timbre de sua voz.

- Você ama alguém, Claude? – O mais novo insistia em tal assunto.

- Amo á ti, Your Highness. – Confirmou.

- Mesmo? – O loiro exaltou-se, deixando o chão num salto, enquanto seus olhos azuis como o mar em dia de sol arregalavam-se, e sua boca expandia-se num sorriso que ia de orelha á orelha.

- Mas é claro. – Assentiu o demônio deixando o chão, enquanto alisava as vestes, na tentativa de livrar-se da poeira – És meu mestre, o humano com o qual eu tenho um contrato para a eternidade. Amar-te é minha obrigação.

A alegria estampada no rosto alheio desmanchara-se como papel molhado, ainda que um pingo de esperança iluminasse-o.

- Me ama o bastante para dar-me um beijo? – Questionou Alois.

- De que espécie de beijo estas falando, Your Highness? – Indagou o mordomo, como se já não o soubesse.

- Eu lhe concedi uma dança – Explicava o pequeno – Faz parte da etiqueta de um cavalheiro beijar a dama após a dança.

Claude resolvera não contestar a lógica de Vossa Alteza, mesmo sabendo que esta, não aplicava-se áquele caso. As palavras de seu mestre eram para ele, lei, independente se este estava ou não correto.

E assim sendo, o demônio abaixou-se, ficando da altura do garoto, e pousando suas mãos enluvadas nas laterais de sua face, selando ambos os lábios.

Sem hesitar, o mais novo envolvera seus braços no pescoço alheio, aproximando-o de si, enquanto violava sua boca com a língua quente e úmida, entrelaçando-a na dele, e acariciando suas madeixas negras como a noite que os encobria.

Enquanto o sereno decaía delicado sobre ambos, o mestre e o mordomo, suas línguas faziam a mesma dança executada por seus corpos minutos antes. Os lábios comprimidos, sentindo a temperatura e maciez um do outro, e as mãos que acariciavam num gesto amoroso, contribuíam para o romantismo da cena.

Após breves instantes, o pequenino quebrara o gesto em busca de ar, e sorrira após o feito, tocando a pele pálida do rosto demoníaco.

- Acho melhor voltarmos... – Sussurrou – Antes que dêem por nossa falta...

O mordomo concordou com um gesto de cabeça, estendendo a destra enluvada para o mais novo, que a envolveu na sua, sem esboçar o sorriso.

Enquanto ambos caminhavam de volta ao salão, calados, cínicos, fingiam que nada havia acontecido. Ainda assim, os olhos atentos de Londres não são de esquecer uma troca de carícias entre um casal apaixonado.

Notas da autora:

Quem achou a frase final ridícula dá um UP nos comentários. Isso é, se houverem comentários. LOL

E MAIS UMA VEZ, CONCLUINDO A FANFIC ÁS 02:00 DA MANHÃ EM PONTO. De domingo para a segunda, só para não quebrar a rotina.

Isso está ficando estranho. Muito estranho.

Juro que eu nem pretendia postar nada, mas eu tive inspiração para essa fanfic enquanto assistia um episódio de The Walking Dead – não, não tem absolutamente NADA á ver com a história, foi por acaso mesmo – e fui obrigada a escrevê-la. Eu já estava com a cena deles dois dançando na minha cabeça desde que ouvi "Dance with the Devil" (Breaking Benjamin) e pensei: "Ainda vou usar isso em alguma fanfic". Aí está.

Percebi que é a terceira semana seguida em que eu faço uma fanfic de domingo para segunda. E é a segunda vez que eu acho que minha escrita decaiu. Vou ver se posto um lemon na próxima semana para tirar a dúvida. Eu comecei á escrever um CielxAlois mas ainda não o conclui. Esperem por ele, eu juro que postarei logo. Sem falar do meu GrellxAlois – sim, eu escrevi isso – que eu tenho no manuscrito, mas por motivos pessoais, perdi o entusiasmo para digitá-lo... Enfim. –suspiro-

Acho que poderia ter sido melhor escrita, mas até que gostei. Pelo menos não estou parada. Minha freqüência de postagem evoluiu horrores se comparar com o ano passado, e minha escrita também – se bem que essas duas últimas não me agradaram tanto assim – e acho que isso é motivo de orgulho.

Enfim, vou tentar dormir, amanhã reviso e posto. Obrigada á quem leu, e reviews são importantes, ok? Deveras importantes.

E uma última pergunta: As coisas aconteceram muito rápido? Só temo que tenha sido confuso, com o começo falando sobre a cobiça do Alois em relação ao Ciel, e ao final, ele beijando o Claude. Enfim, ficou estranho? Confuso? Meu medo é que as cenas tenham "caído de pára-quedas" na história. LOL


End file.
